


Alexa play...

by HornedQueenOfHell



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Crack, Dork Adrien Agreste, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I'm so sorry, Mistaken Identity, Oblivious Adrien Agreste, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Protect Adrien Agreste, Secret Identity Fail, but they're so oblivious, i love them, plagg levels of sarcasm, these nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 15:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15754656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HornedQueenOfHell/pseuds/HornedQueenOfHell
Summary: “I spy something with my little eye beginning with ‘S’” Nino chuckles in Alya’s ear.“Is it sexual tension?...





	Alexa play...

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this, after the first two lines I had no idea where this was going.

“I spy something with my little eye beginning with ‘S’” Nino chuckles in Alya’s ear. They both are watching Marinette and Adrien chatting, both leaning into each other intently.

“Is it sexual tension? I-” 

“Oh god has it finally physically manifested?” Chloe says joining them at the table, “Hopefully it’ll gain sentience and tell them how stupid they’re being soon.”

“Seconded.” Alya mutters. 

The miraculous team watches their two oblivious leaders flirting with the person they’re in love with cluelessly. With their own miraculous’ the glamours on their teammates identities had worn thin. Except with Chat Noir and Ladybug, both of them were still so blind they couldn’t see who was right in front of them. Chloe thinks it’s because they can’t believe they could ever be fortunate enough to have that. Alya thinks it’s because they act differently in and out of the suits that it doesn’t register to them how similar they are to their identities. Nino thinks they’re just idiots. 

Adrien’s car arrives and with a smile and a wave he heads off to whatever thing his father has scheduled for him. 

Marinette stays there until the car door closes before she heads to their table. She’s got her phone in her hands and a smile on her face as she messages someone.

“Hey girl, looks like you were having a good time with Adrien, what’s up?”

“Oh he was complimenting me on my hoodie.” She chirped. The hoodie in question was black with green details that made it quite obviously a Chat Noir piece.

“It’s very cute.” Alya agreed.

“And it looks like you’ve stopped stuttering around my boy, good on you Marinette!” Nino cheered. 

That turned the other girls heads, it was true Marinette had stopped stuttering. Under their scrutiny Ladybug blushed.

“Marinette? Are...are you over Adrien?” Chloe asked, she was stunned, when had this happened, “Is there someone else?”

Marinette flushed redder which everyone took as confirmation. It was dead silent for a few moments until Alya exploded.

“What?! When?! How?! Who?!” 

Marinette’s head hits the table, “woundndelveeimioodwoo.”

“In French Dupain-Cheng.” Chloe snaps.

“You wouldn’t believe me if I told you!” Marinette said removing her face from the table, she made up for showing her face though by hiding it behind her hands.

“Try us.” Alya gasps barely keeping a tether on her desire to shake the answers out of her best friend.

“Umm, well...Chat and I have finally decided to give us a go.”

Everyone stared in silence, Chloe was trembling with a variety of emotions she wasn’t sure in what order she’d like to express. Alya was gaping her mouth opening and closing simply at a loss for words. Finally Nino spoke up,

“This is so sad, Alexa play despacito.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be in my dumpster now.


End file.
